The Last Survivor: Mutation (Trailer)
by DeathBlade131313
Summary: A sneak peak at the sequel to The Last Survivor, in movie trailer format. (Don't judge me)


The Last Survivor: Mutation (Trailer)

A Left 4 Dead Fanfiction

**A.N. The following is a trailer for the future sequel to my first fanfic The Last Survivor. **

**I don't know the exact release date but it will come eventually. I also wrote this to make it seem like a movie trailer just to give you guys a little glimpse into what the plot will be and what it will be like in general. **

**REMEMBER IT'S JUST A TRAILER NOT A CHAPTER, just to tease a bit at what's to come. **

**Another thing when you see this symbol, (XXX) That means the setting has switched to another area, like a transition that you see in commercials for movies. When you see this symbol (xXx) just imagine the scene going black for a brief second. I want this to be as cinematic as possible :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or it's characters. **

**Enjoy a glimpse into the future o.o **

The late evening sun continued to set in the distance showing off a dull orange glow over the quiet city.

"_Report unusual behavior…" _He whispered out, his voice raspy and barely even audible at all.

(XXX)

Bodies filled many streets, leaving the thick stench of death and decay abundant in the fall air.

(XXX)

"_Barricade your homes…" _

They looked upon each of the old two story suburban houses, spray painted across the top of the first was, 'Help! Alive inside.' The windows were blocked from the inside with boards and presumably furniture. And as they walked down the street every other house they came across had similar features, all boarded up and blockaded with several signs scrawled all over the various walls and roofs. Each one a different call for help.

(XXX)

"_Avoid all contact with infected individuals…" _

The only light illuminating the street came from the flickering fire burning in a single oil drum stuffed with timber and wood. Shadow's were cast on the wall from the dancing orange light, revealing an infected's shadow reeling over clutching it's belly. It heaved a horrible retching sound and vomited putrid brown contents of it's stomach. The virus destroying the human body from the inside, as another rotting infected stepped out of the darkness the night sky cast over them.

(xXx)

"Wait for official instructions…" He paused trying his hardest not to laugh at the old wrinkling poster taped to the wall. All the false promises they were given were still plastered everywhere around them.

Shaking his head he reached forward and ripped the paper from the wall and crumpled it in his leather glove covered hands, before tossing it into the garbage can behind him. After that he removed a book of matches from his jacket pocket and struck the red flammable stick against the black line sparking a flame, then tossed it into the canister.

Slowly but surely a steady ember began to grow and give the old store room illumination and warmth. After a few seconds the light became large enough to flicker up his body.

First revealing his worn black leather jacket zipped up covering his upper torso, the white hoodie that went with it was draped over a desk behind him, it was riddled with many rips and tears. Then his neck and chin along with the black scruff that had been growing, he never had much time to shave so it slowly grew day by day. Then his cheeks including the scabbed over cut on the left side of his face. His brown eyes glistened when they made contact with the yellowish fire despite being slightly covered by his getting longer dark brown hair.

Kyle stared at it for a moment longer, then closed his eyes and moved away.

(XXX)

The abandoned buildings stretched on for miles, the emptiness seemed endless.

"_My name is Kyle."_

Step by step Kyle climbed over the collapsed building, it was difficult but eventually he made it to the top and looked over the main street before him.

"_I've been living in this dead world for a long time now." _

Slowly he looked down at his arm to take a look at not only the amount of dirt his skin was covered in but to look at the bite wound below his bicep that had long ago become a scar.

"_I was bitten and infected three years ago…I never turned." _

Daisy stepped up behind Kyle, her own body just as dirty as his and her clothes were torn in several areas including missing a strap for her tank top. Her curly brown hair was pretty messy and even longer now reaching just above the middle of her back and she wore her glasses still only with a crack in the right lens. She clutched her Colt M4A1 assault rifle close to her petite body.

"_We've been searching for someone for a long time now…someone we promised to find."_

"What's that?" She asked and pointed out in the distance.

Kyle had to squint his eyes to see what she was looking at, but he could make out the silhouette of four people exiting a seven eleven gas station store.

"Looks like people."

"Where do you think they're going?" She looked up at him, it was hard to believe he had gotten even taller despite the fact that he was three years younger then herself, and he stood at 6'2 now at the age of eighteen.

He shrugged, "Let's find out." As he spoke the man grabbed the 12 gauge side by side double barreled Stoeger Coach gun that he kept in a makeshift sling fashioned entirely from duct tape, and raised it up like a rifle to look down the sights at the people several hundreds of yards away before stepping down from the rubble the two were standing on.

(XXX)

The darkness of nightfall made the two almost blind as Kyle took a few more steps forward, he could've sworn those people had went in this direction. But as he reached out he touched a solid surface.

"What is it?" Daisy whispered a few feet behind him.

Kyle slid his hand along it a little bit and saw that it stretched out further than his arm could reach. "It's…like a wall?" A wall in the middle of the street.

Suddenly a blinding white spotlight blared down on the two survivors stunning them for a second, and before they even had a chance to raise there guns a male voice yelled, "Drop your weapons now!"

(xXx)

In the center of this two story wall, made out of what looked like corrugated steel and other odds and ends to hold it up like debris from buildings and strong wood, two large sections of it began to pull apart. It was a giant doorway while Daisy and Kyle had their hands up surrendering to whatever was on the other side.

(xXx)

"If you don't mean us harm we don't mean you harm."

(XXX)

Kyle stared suspiciously at the older man for a second, he looked to be in his sixties with his white curly beard and matching hair. He wore a dark green button up shirt with a U.S. military patch on it and a white under shirt, his pants were camouflage, and his boots were heavy combat ones. A cigarette stuck out from his mouth half smoked as he extended his hand not holding his M16 rifle out for a handshake.

"Name's Bill, welcome to Mercy."

(XXX)

Daylight shined in the streets of this settlement showing that it was clear of infected bodies, both dead and alive. And normal uninfected humans walked around going about, what looked to be their normal daily lives.

"This town stretches a mile wide, and a mile long." Bill explained walking Kyle and Daisy through the streets but only on the sidewalk. To both survivors shock, a car actually drove by them. "We live in the buildings, we keep track of the infected and unfriendly fokes, so far we've held our ground."

(XXX)

"Guys?" The familiar female voice caught Kyle's attention right away, and he slowly turned to see the same friendly face he had been looking for all this time. Zayna. "Oh my God!" She said and ran forward nearly jumping into Kyle's arms.

(XXX)

Kyle noticed the bite wound on a woman passing by, she was wearing a skirt and the teeth marks were embedded into the back of her calf.

"Don't worry, she's immune." Bill told Kyle who noticed where he was looking. "In fact almost every one that's here is, nowadays there aren't that many people left who aren't immune to both air and bites."

Although he was a bit surprised at this, Kyle also felt like he received a little closure knowing that he wasn't the only one immune.

(XXX)

Kyle stood on the watch tower built into one of the outer walls and leaned up against the guard rails, "This is a pretty nice place you have here."

Bill stood beside him and said, "It's been going strong for over a year."

(xXx)

Louis listened closely at what should've been normal evening silence, he wasn't sure if he was so nervous just because it was dark out or if he was actually hearing something. "Francis." He turned to the burly man standing beside him clad in his favorite leather vest, "Turn on the light."

Slowly Francis took hold of the spotlight before him and turned it down towards the street for a second, he too was almost one hundred percent sure he was hearing movement outside.

He jerked the lever on the side to power the massively bright light source.

It revealed a huge horde of common infected, who lurched a bit at the light. It was pitch black so they couldn't see how far the herd of them stretched, but standing at the front of them all, was a special infected wrapped in a straight jacket and twitching violently.

The screamer opened it's mouth wide and let out an ear piercing shriek.

(XXX)

Infected slammed against the walls trying to get through and quickly piled up while every guard on the wall fired down into the massive swarm of zombies. The infected faces showed pure rage all aimed at getting inside the walls of Mercy.

(XXX)

Louis frowned at Kyle's statement, "We have a better chance of staying alive if we stick together." He gestured with his hands to himself and the younger man.

Kyle stopped searching through the shelves and looked up from his crouched position, then tilted up his Remington 870 shotgun and rested its stock on the floor so the muzzle pointed up at the ceiling. "What makes you say that?"

"We've all been left for dead once,"

(XXX)

Zoey held out her Springfield Armory M1911-A1 pistol, and turned the attached flashlight off.

"_And I don't think anybody in Mercy has it in them to do that to somebody else." Louis tried to convince Kyle. _

The teen girl heard the cries of the Witch ahead of her.

(XXX)

_**When our world ends…**_

Daisy laid her head down on Kyle's chest staring at the fireplace for a second longer before continuing to plead with Kyle, "We can have a life here, we don't have to run anymore."

"No where is safe forever." Kyle denied her again and she looked up from her position into his eyes. He returned the look by tilting his own head down and looked into her brown orbs, their faces less than an inch apart.

(XXX)

Zayna carefully reached for the handgun hanging limply out of the dead bodies hand. But the moment she made contact with it, the supposedly dead person opened its eyes and lunged.

(XXX)

Lindsey stabbed her crowbar into an attacking infected's eye sending it to the ground then stepped back so Zoey could move foreword and swing her fire axe in a downward arc cutting the next infected's head in half down the middle.

(XXX)

"If those Tanks make it to the wall they're coming over it!" Bill said then dashed towards it.

Zoey yelled after him, "Wait Bill!"

The soldier ignored her yell and continued to run to the main gate, he had to stop them.

(XXX)

_**How can you stop…**_

"The infected keep changing!" Lindsey said panicky, "They just keep mutating, they're learning and getting smarter than ever before."

(XXX)

The Hunter clawed at it's clothing tearing more off it's pants away to turn them into shorts. This made it easier for him to move, and when he moved he felt he could move even faster.

(XXX)

Zayna fired her MP5 into the crowd of undead, right beside Kyle who blasted both shots of his double barrel into the horde. But they just kept coming.

(XXX)

_**The unstoppable?**_

The Tank knocked away the last few infected standing between it and the already beaten walls of Mercy.

"Get away from the walls!" Kyle shouted trying to move the people defending their town away, "Move back! MOVE BACK!"

Finally the beast through itself against the walls and the gate had enough and finally gave way, collapsing before the survivors.

(xXx)

**The Last Survivor: Mutation**

Zayna looked at her two long lost friends, she hadn't seen them in years and it was great but something was missing.

"Where's Gabbi?" She asked and Daisy's bright smile instantly vanished and her gaze dropped to the ground.

Kyle looked away from her, it was an innocent question and she had a right to know. So mustering up some strength he looked back up at her and responded…

**Coming Christmas 2013 **

**A.N. Sorry if that was confusing I've just always wanted to do something like that before now I can say I did :D! **

**I hope this gives you all the general idea of what the next chapter of The Last Survivor storyline will be, since I'm more maturererer now then when I first started I'm gonna go for a much darker world then I did in the original The Last Survivor. **

**It was very lighthearted and had a lot of funny moments, and at the end of the world that's not what the world would be like. It's a gritty, gory, and cruel place, so some shit's gonna go down O.o**

**I hope you enjoyed this preview and if you have any questions about the trailer or anything of that nature leave a review and I shall respond to it :] **

**Thanks guys I'll see you soon. **


End file.
